


First contact

by Selwyn111



Category: Abzû (Video Game)
Genre: Cybernetics, I am sorry Diver you are too good for what I put you through, here I am to the party a few years late with writing, racisim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: You can go through the world one time. You can make first impressions and they will last, even if you could meet them again. Have you changed? Well machine, have you changed?





	First contact

After all they had done together they knew it was time that the shark would leave. The diver nods to the great white shake shimmering in the water above the reef that grew from remnants of a metal home and destruction. Both take their leave and swim to the wide world ahead of them. The diver can't help but look over their shoulder hoping to see their friend turning back to do the same, but it was not meant to be. By the time they turn around they were alone, just as it always was. 

The golden light that had enveloped them with their restoration came and went, when they were close to the pools of life they would shine and have all manner of fish looking and poking curiously at them. Even when the light faded from them it was never truly gone, it was shining inside of them, or so they hoped. As time passed the glow kept more to their core and wasn't often showing itself outside the skin. 

They start to go through the oceans wishing that they could find life in likeness to themselves. It was different this time, going through the ocean, to see the impact on the ecosystems already. The cycle was continuing just as the diver was. They start to find a new meaning with the meditation statues, and what they stood for. 

All the meditation statues were were in place, but still there were many statues that have fallen over years, decades? Centuries? The diver shakes their head trying not to think of that at the moment. They come across one of the statues where they encountered the great white half buried in the sand. 

They move closer placing one of their hands on the back of the statues fins, they feel themselves possess an energy that hasn't happened since they last encountered the shark. The start pushing on the statue to righten it, once the statue in the cave was upright the see the small red vase. 

It was their predecessor, they gingerly grab the handle and start to bring it with them. 

Sitting within the kelp covered cavern, the kelp forest rising do they see how different they have become. The coral pools filled with blue essence of life no longer rippling but reaching a calm, the coral itself growing with world around it. Growing into spires and branching out bring homes for the fish and life around them. Life was continuing, all the new ecosystems there was still hope. 

All the creatures that the diver restored were friendly and showed compassion. Long lived creatures could not remember a time where the divers creators existed, and it was difficult to explain to them what the pictures and murals meant. 

Through the ocean the diver found many new and far more old metal carriers. Small yellow friends at one point were a distraction, destroyers of what the world was meant to be. It hurt them to get to close to some of the red folktales carriers but they were harmful, to more than just themselves. These machinations were decomposing, and rusting. Turning the water and sand around a sullen rested red and orange, blue essence of life was diluted, and all but destroyed.

Not destroyed as the old temples, though looking like that the careful masonry have seen better times. They can't help but look closely at the bright flowing rivers of life illuminating the murals on the walls. Depicting times past, the dedication to the ocean that the people had. They see other vases in the corner and place the one they were carrying with them then something fast swims past them. 

They look over their shoulder to see the pinnacle of what the people wanted to do, bring life. The spire of light they saw and which helped the shark return with the people harvesting the light waters, returning it to the waters everywhere and to the corals. The open doors and faded light reveal the other anteroom. 

In their first journey it meant so little to them, but now they could see the mother of machines. A machination of making life easier for everyone. The red core on the wall in stark contrast to the blues and golds. The innocence in the picture, not only for themselves but for the others who were in awe of the creations. 

A set of murals were above, their paint in better condition but faded, they never finished their warning. The oceans and the spires of corals were crumbling, the life being drained. The diver swims up to the machine and places their hand on the wall. 

The red remains, they rub against the walls. The red was still staying there out of spite. Scratching against the walls in the water they have less grip, less strength, but they would return to barebones of metal before they let this remain in such a place. They knew it was futile to try and remove the paint by hand. They slowly start to sink not wanting to accept defeat but out of real options, resting their head against the wall then they open their eyes. The blue, the blue! With renewed energy they swim as fast as they can to the red vases, and then fills it up with life and returns to the portrait. The water flows slowly at first resistant to the red but with patience the water flowed. 

Red removed red. A green starts to overtake the red slowly filling the room, with the case they swim up covering more and more until the see themselves, or another like themselves. Heralding the destruction of everything. Holding life in their hands, and keeping it for themselves. 

The vase slips from their hands unconsciously, slowly sinking to the bottom of the temple again. They bolt like shark, escaping the scene of the past. Through well lit hallways until the see the place with the stars beneath the ocean. Where the shark was in their glory. 

They couldn't go back, not right now. Not until they could really help. The dais and everything was perfect but so strange. They would return one day, swimming out if the temple through broken crumbling walls they promised. 

They still had to fight their wrongs, and would need someone to guide them. 

Even in the depths the divers actions could not escape them. The good, and the bad. Most of the metal was gone, but pieces that had already broken off were still rusting and polluting the ocean. They work hard to remove the pieces from the environment and take them to the mothership so they could be transformed into something beautiful, into something that could hold life. 

Green was trying to make its way into the ship but there was still this permeating evil halls still had some blast residue from their last visit. Subconsciously they find themselves rubbing joints and moving to where it would be safe for them. 

Looking down. They can feel the golden light was gone completely, small tears and scratches appear where they had come into contact with the machines. They were different now, they felt and understood part of the world, the world accepted them, made them again. If that was so, then there were in a place without life still. Rubble and twisted metal, twisted from strength, from heat. It littered inside still. Just as stubborn was small corals were trying to infect the ship. 

The conveyor line was out of order, but in the destruction the glass that once stood between then was on the ground haven sunk there long ago. The diver moves in closer, one of the machines could be like them. They adapted to their personality. 

Grabbing onto the metal that held them in place, they try to dislodge the small yellow robot. Swimming upside down they place their feet in the vice holding them and push with their strength to dislodge the robot they both go flying when the robot comes loose. Quickly swimming to get it the are pulled back the vice had clamped around their flipper, looking back to the machine sinking desperation seeps into their actions as they pull themselves free. The flipper ripped but it didn't matter, they could do good at this moment and so they should. 

Holding them tight to their chest the diver goes back to the path swimming awkwardly. With one flipper torn and unable to use their arms they were reduced to a slow pace but they would persist to the end. 

A falling red rusted beam caught them in the back and sent the to a triangle. It was activated but the robot absorbs the shock and is powered up, they immediately wriggle out of their arms, they yellow energy sparking around them and after a moment they started moving away. They were alone again, it lasted only a few minutes as they return. With their paint scratching running against the walls. 

The diver finds the fight again to get out from under the beam, their leg was caught under crushed, when they turned around they felt the leg detach. Being held together by some wires and silicone coverings. The diver throws their head back in frustration and agony. 

It always was happening, alone, lost, scared. They didn't want it to be this way. They tried to help and was hurt in the process. Before they try to move again thinking of ways that they could salvage the leg the scraped yellow turned blue friend returns. 

The machine hovers around the leg and as it had done many times before. Small rotating appendages appear and start cutting at the beam trying to help, but a small shock inside their own systems and they falter, sinking to the side the rotating blades cut through the leg. 

The diver swims away free from being trapped but they were seeing the destructive powers of the machines. The beam was halfway cut in a few seconds, and defective or not it was a problem. 

Yellow sparks fly out from their missing leg as they try to swim. No longer connected to life, running out of power they remember the portal ahead. Moving forwards the diver sees metallic fish and eels their world was vastly different but they managed to survive here. To create life. 

The diver looks at the pedestal that was already there, it starts to display everything. Schematics; for the creatures, for the bombs, for themselves. It offered maps, old surveys, the lay of the land, and what was there before. The diver spends as much time inside as they can before they go back the way they can returning to the pools of life they left behind. 

Gingerly they dip their foot into the pool, a golden tinge returns to them and the energy of life soon follows. They allow themselves a moments rest in the pool sinking further and further in until just their weary head and shoulders remain above the water line. Giving something that would pass as a smile the submerge their hand in the water and move the currents. The water of life was thicker and held personality. It was more than water of life, it was the life of water. It’s pure essence. They had breached water and found it dripping off easily but this water knew nothing of that. Clinging to them, staying in thick droplets, never leaving any residue. It was the feeling of water, and the diver enjoyed it. They peered into the water having realized that they couldn't feel the bottom but say the darker abyss beneath them instead, the stars and void beneath the water. 

The diver was ready for a challenge they wanted to see if they could reach it, holding themselves in the centre they start to use the pools walls to go deeper and deeper. They feel the currents of the water pushing back against them, they weren't supposed to be here. They kept pushing as fast as they could go then flip so their head was closer, they wedge themselves and try to push a bit further. 

Their extended hand goes past the water and into the dark, they feel normal water. It was possible to make it. They start to leave when a flash of light appears beneath them, curiosity gets the best of them and they go to check it out. There were more lights then they remember, all these things were pulsing. Before they can comprehend what they were seeing, the water was too much and they were back at the surface of the pool. 

The diver spends a bit longer in the pool before they decide to finally leave. When they push out from the pool the weight of everything returns they look down and see the pool had not repaired them. Their suit clings to the golden tinge but cuts off abruptly at the leg. They know that they aren't made of life, that they aren't real, not like everything else. 

They would have to be self-sufficient. They start swimming back into the main machine back into the red tinted waters, even since they had left there was less red already. They needed to find the schematics and tools to fix themselves. They hear distant beeping but use the walls to propel themselves it was quicker than swimming. Accepting the shocks because it was the end of their charge, the triangles would be lifeless after. 

They find the mechanical ecosystem and the pedestal all ready, they look around for what seems like hours before they find a primitive set of tools. It takes them longer then they would want to admit to trying to find parts that would match themselves, but when they found the replacements... it was bad. 

They weren't the only one. All the others were recalled. Brought back and left in a pile at the bottom of the ocean. For no one to ever find, the diver is at a loss. 

It wasn't alone in its destruction, but they have to look closer. All the bodies shared similar features and one common aspect. They were missing the cortex, and the red triangle to hold life. They grab onto one of the robots and start making their way to a lab to work. 

The process of dismantling was going to be long and tedious, they would have to find the safest way to remove the leg then reattach it to themselves, but something was nagging away in the back of their mind about all of them. The cortex held a small chip which contained schematics when it was brought to the pedestal at what could be the end of a day. When the diver reached a point of exhaustion from being disconnected from it all, they couldn't rely on the light to tell them that it was day or night. 

Inside the schematics was different from the ones they had seen earlier. They were a different color to begin with, a bright orange, it could be faded yellow mixing with the red water but the diver shakes away that thought. They were right it was a different color, it was a completely different design. Notes they had become accustomed to were scrawled in the dimensions off to the side, or were absent, or unreadable in foreign languages. Something does draw their attention from the body stuck in the center, a small set of files appearing in the bottom. 

Curiosity had always gotten the better of them as they press on the folders. Images, unlike the murals on the temple walls but in the same style, it depicted what they could do. The diver was shown in simple clothes healing the injured, keeping the people safe who looked on smiling and quietly clapping for a job well done. If they could smile they would at the circuit warming moment, they continue to look through the folder when the smile leaves. 

All of the other replicas, no models were used for the sole purpose of transferring life. They were more agile than the large triangles so they were there to attack and destroy. They had guessed their purpose but to see it was a horrible feeling. They still go through the other slides and it becomes worse, the triangles were one in the same as they were. 

At the core they were supposed to take life, to hold it for safe keeping, for greedy reasons. It was melding together with mixed messages. The core could hold life, and this was the same for the bombs, for their little yellow friends. They were machines that were interchangeable. The diver feels a pang of guilt realizing that there would never be any more like themselves for good reason, they with the shark destroyed everything everyone to keep the ocean safe. 

With a somber heart they continue to work to repair themselves and return to the outside and free ocean. They test the leg in working order and know it was time to move on, they go to where all the others were and float above. 

They never knew them, but could guess of the heinous deeds unknowingly committed, but the diver wished that they could remember them. It would have been memories of the world around them, of something to connect to a time before them. They nod their goodbyes and swim through. 

Parts of the core still were pulsing on the ocean floor. It was weak and clinging onto the last remnants of power it had. The diver showed mercy, going to the machine pieces and accepting to shock to drain the last of their power so they could rest. It was a mercy that they deserved. 

They pressed forwards, past where their friend had died. No body was found there at the bottom of the ocean, but they guessed that no body could ever be found. They don't pause but press forwards again. The diver was chosen for something, keeping the ocean safe was one thing. 

It couldn't be all of it though, if it was then why were they still here. 

It is a long contemplative swim until they almost crash into the sunken pillars of the old city. This time in full repair they can enjoy the city more. Despite being abandoned, or deserted there is still so much life here. 

They swim to the lily pads that are collecting on the surface, and see the grand doors leading to the city. They swim quickly through the waters breaching them and try to land on the surface. New lights were shining within the doors there could be a chance that someone else was there. 

They roll from their land and continue to run as soon as they could. Taking the steps two at a time but stop short of the open doors, the fountain was well lit in front of them and they pause at the sight of the city. Any light that was permeating was from pools on their first journey, they take a breath and it down on the lip of the fountain. 

Looking back at where they came from they see the iris of the ocean overlooking themselves and the city. Vines of algae were hanging from neglect and trees leaves were littering the ground decomposing into new dirt to make more trees one day. 

The diver stands up slamming their fist into an open palm, life could be made from what was left behind. They just had to find where everyone was left behind then they could help truly restore the city and its people. They take their run into the city's open gates seeing the skyline they keep running and dive into the waters below. 

The diver sees large arches of the city while they fall to the waters. The water swallows them and the creatures go to greet them. Creatures that were incredibly old and ones that their bones had long since left the outside world. 

Half the city seems to be submerged and covered in sand. Large kelp forests cover the area growing to the top of the water and blocking out the light. Water streams from places above so the large pools would never become stagnant or drain of their contents. The once proud archways were crumbling under the weight of the water and the time that people have no longer used it. 

Despite all that, what remained above water was still in grand condition, vibrant colors of blues, golds. The only offset of colors being the trees that were growing, their roots digging into the foundations of stone trying to separate the bricks. In the residential areas white was tinged beige with dust but was a wipe away from being clean. 

The diver can see the older murals on the wall depicting the old pods of creatures similar to dolphins, but more predatory. They would spend their time returning the city to its former glory. In some of the bricked off walls and collapsed areas they start to remake the city. Curious creatures go and try to see what they were doing and eventually end up helping the diver by bringing bricks from the bottom of the water. 

The diver sees generations pass, the city starts to look healthy. Unhealthy alges that covered the waters surface were skimmed away, cleaned out from any impurities. A white sand bed and beginnings of a new kelp forest are at the bottom of the water, old bones that could pollute the water were removed, small pools of life were being made out of the corals that the diver were bringing in. 

The diver could feel a difference in the water, the levels rose for the water and dipped again like any tides of the ocean. It was more gradual taking months to change "tides" despite that the monasteries never stopped flooding. Large columns of water inside were useful still. Elevators of sorts to bring themselves to different floors. There were many more around the residential parts of the city. 

The diver smiles at some of the small lizards that had taken to following them on land when it hits them that the people who lived here used the water to travel as much as they did. The world had always had this much water, the city would be cleaned and restored. It would not matter how long, they never tired so they could work without end, even in the dark. 

The diver only took breaks when rubble or time had worn a limb down to being non-functional, at that point they would go and return to the wreck to replace what they had lost. By the end of the restoration the diver had replace themselves almost fully twice. 

Lights from the city were illuminating the world blue and deep greens. They enjoyed walking along the bottom of the ocean floor waving to all the creations that swam around them. It was what they had become used to, walking on land was different. It was still lonely, the avian creatures did not warm up to the diver as well. 

The bridges were back up, every light was returned, the pools were lit and coral was spreading in healthy waters. It was a livable space now. The diver knows that it was time to try and do something bold. 

Something that would complete their mission. 

They go through the stilled currents of the residential areas that were barely submerged now. The waterways that would be for transportation of people not fish. The large chapel was barely touched. 

It was intact, none of the paint had been damaged. None of the bricks or masonry. The only thing the diver had done was close the gates that they had opened previously, locking them in place so nothing could go to the other side. 

This would be the beginning again, or it would destroy them. Either way if something else came along they could see the history of these proud people. Of the creators of the world, of their world. 

They swim down to the large intricate grate and see the life swirling beneath them. Flat on their chest the dip their hand and feel the pull to return. It hadn't happened in the other places, it was always pushing them back out. 

Frivolously they swim to the locked chains so the world will hold life again. Opening one side then the other. They hear the gate open, all the gears turning to make it work again and the pool was still calling them. 

Using all their strength they swim at the top of the pool of life. Diving through the surface they feel no resistance, the world flips and changes colors. When their vision clears they see the stars above them and the pale opaque pillars connecting above them. This was a place where everything returns. 

The stars pulse, and the diver looks down to their chest. The light inside was pulsing turning the red to a purple and then to a dark blue. They can feel their own chest burning the electronic parts of them threatening to destroy their skin. Their skin around their arms and legs burning away in the water. 

Their chest burns hotter and brighter matching the fiery white intensity of the pulsing stars that were moving closer. One of the lights shoots past them into the water and light bends into form, similar to their own. 

The diver pushes towards the other lights to coax them down from the heavens to return to life and the world below them. To what their world used to be. It happens the stars swerve around the diver as they climb into the sky and start to fall to the waters below them meeting at the pinnacle beneath themselves. 

There were still stars left in the sky but they seemed so distant to what was close to them now. They nod, those were people who had passed before and should be left to rest. With a hopeful chest piece they return to the pinnacle to return to the city. They break through the viscous pool of life and break back into the normal waters of the city and see its people swimming. 

They were swimming like newborns, sporadic movements that were trying to keep control over their new bodies. Testing and flexing their ligaments and muscles going over to meet old friends and reuniting with family. Some were still looking around and some were looking to the surface to find others who had already left the pool. 

The diver slowly starts to make their way into the pool. Cautiously and trying to be unassuming, they wanted to not cause a fuss. It still happened. 

The people would see them and start to swim away towing anyone they could with them urging them to the far sides of the pool while waiting to go to the surface. Climbing out of the water scattering the fish that had taken residence there. Many more of the people were swarming to the large gate and back to the city that had barely changed from their memories. 

The diver loses all hope that they held for this chance. They were slowing down, their systems were depleted they had no energy and could feel it seeping through them. They break the surface of the water and head to the side only to see many faces both angry and afraid. One person steps out of the crowd to the lip of the pool and holds their hand out to stop the diver. 

"You are not welcome here." 

The diver looks back and nods and the speaker continues. 

"We made a mistake in building you horrible machines and you almost destroyed the world. We are the- I don't know what we are now but you have no business being here." 

The diver starts to move to the side swimming slowly to not provoke an attack but it came anyways. A red pot was thrown at them as another few people go to the chains at the side to close the pool so it wouldn't be spoiled. More return from the city carrying small weapons and dive into the water to surround the diver stopping them from going to the lip of the water. 

"You will not come here until we get our people out to safety. We remember what you did." 

The diver stops and allows themselves to float on their front looking down to the interlocking gate closing beneath them, people were still making their way out and now the diver heard in the water the sounds of people running. Shouts of joy and confusion as they were trying to find out what happened people were still finding their families and homes just as they had left for some. Others realized there wasn't a smell of rot in the streets but it was damp from the new trees and creatures that had taken residence in their homes. 

An hour passes and the diver sees that a large contingent of guards and the speaker were the only ones left in the room. The fish and all other creatures left and were not allowed back in new gates were closing that the diver had previously opened. The don't hear the voice the first time, could be the water was blocking it, could be that functions were shutting down to conserve energy. 

"Come to the lip." 

The diver obeys slipping below the surface of the water to swim easily to the waters edge just coming to the surface at the lip. Everything felt so heavy as they pull themselves out of the water. The try to stand feeling the angry glares behind them but it's too much the fall down to their hands and knees barely able to do much more. 

The speaker sees the machine kneeling in front of them and scoffs, "If you think that this false servitude will be for us to come and help you then you kill us. Do you think we are stupid? Do you think we will learn nothing?" 

The diver shakes their head and starts to rise. The speaker had be set with a few pieces to make them seem official and to match the murals around the ocean a few others like the speaker start to filter into the room to judge the diver. 

The speaker sees that the diver was unsteady on their feet. He almost made a choice to make comment when a smaller figure comes over to him placing their hand on his shoulder, "Be at ease. Something is different here." 

The speaker looks at the voice it was his husband, "It is good to see you again. I- I watched you... I couldn't do anything when they-!" 

The main speaker is quieted once again and goes to hug their husband. The diver looks around as the embrace happens in front of them. Most of the guards look down to them they don't know how long it will be that they can stay standing or awake. They don't know what is wrong with their systems and are concerned but still glad that the people were back. 

Eventually focus shifts back to them and they are almost ready to try and communicate but then they recognize the spear in the arms of the speaker. They barely process the fast movement as the speaker turns it around and smashes the butt of the spear into their glass face plate. 

\------------------------------------------

Ninazu looks at the diver on the ground Suen-Magir shakes their head at the brash actions of their husband, "I do not think that was needed." 

"It is always needed-," Ninazu says looking at Suen-Magir who cuts them off with a glare. 

"They were barely standing. Let alone going to attack something has changed." 

"We are back and the terrible machinations are still here. What has changed?" One of the guards asks speaking up out of turn. 

Suen-Magir nodes solemnly, "We found then avoiding us when we were trying to find our new footing. We can wait to see if justice can be given to them." 

Ninazu glares at both his husband and the diver sprawled on the ground, "Justice? Justice for this machine killing every single person in the city. Building more to have the world destroyed and life obliterated!" 

"Justice does not always have to be quick. Sometimes Justice can be slow and painful," Suen-Magir adds under their breath, "If that will satisfy you." 

The trial was held in the main court under open pedestal so nearly everyone could see the diver. No one was sharing in festivities when they came back to life, no one wanted to celebrate when the diver was there. Everyone was in attendance not single person from the city was missing. The lights from the court were aglow, the pools of life were diminished compared to the lights from the city. 

It was the first thing the diver noticed when they awoke. Next was the noise the jeers from the crowd were roaring all shouting out in anger, shouting in anger at them. The diver allows their head to hang low not to add to the pounding in their head. They couldn't block out everything but they could try to block out something. 

Suen-Magir notices that they woke up and raises their arms to have a calm, "Everyone. Everyone! We must not lose ourselves to this anger inside ourselves. If not we become no better than the unthinking machines we made. We would wander aimlessly through the ocean with no purpose and not a care for any others around us!" 

The crowd calms and listens to their words. The diver looks up they can see the crack that was threatening to blind them, they knew how to fix it but if water seeped in their they could be dangerous. The speaker who hit them speaks again addressing them directly. 

"We would care for we are real people. We are never going to be like them. We made them as a mistake." 

"Ninazu. We made them because we were trying to push the boundaries of the ocean and all it's power. We wanted to see how easy we could make our lives so we could spend more time in leisure. They could have been a chance to repent." 

A wave of jeers break out from the crowd. Many of the people raise their concern and complaints, "You think we deserved to die!" 

"No he does not! No one deserves to die!" Ninazu shouts back at the crowd. 

A sly smile appears on Suen-Magir's face, "No one deserves to die. I'm glad that execution is ruled out of the trial then." 

Ninazu pulls Suen-Magic closer and whispers in their ear, "What? No you tricked the- you tricked everyone even me for this? This thing?" 

"This thing had us at a vulnerable moment and did nothing to harm us again. Could they have changed? Before you all try to interrupt me we can see where they were in our darkest days." 

A few people carefully swim to the divers pedestal and wait at the edge to see if there was going to be a reaction, when none was forthcoming they proceeded to move in on the diver. The diver winces when they feel the fingers of the people poke and prod their way around the suit, eventually finding what they were looking for. A panel which led to all their memory banks and circuitry. The diver blacks out as soon as the first connection was made. 

Everyone in attendance sees the diver go limp as bright yellow tinted images appear above them projected into the water. Time stamps appear and those closest to the diver navigate to see the divers feed for the attack of the city. 

\------------------------------------------

"There are too many of them!" 

Another voice calls out obscured in the chorus of screams and shouts, "This is your fault!" 

The angle of the diver had they could see the city they were still far off from the city. There were muted explosions, super heated water was making it difficult to breath above and below. It was nearly impossible to see in the steam but then the world streamlined forwards. Water quickly greeted their view as they went into the water to join the fight. 

It was easy enough to see that the peaceful people were unaccustomed to fighting, most of them were worshipers and inventors. Those who were neither were good citizens and helped take care of animals or the farms for plants. The guards that the city had were no match for the onslaught. 

The divers were swarming the city, following their directive and collecting life to make the world easier. They were grabbing citizens and taking their life force returning it to the ocean for a later day. Many of the people were caught in a macabre pose left floating in water looking like they were almost asleep but everyone around knew the truth. 

The diver goes closer to one of the floating bodies then grabs it starting to complete the job, the person opens their eyes knowing that their ploy failed. A few gasps sound as everyone recognizes a figure that appears in the view Suen-Magir punches the diver in the side of the head and starts swimming away with the exhausted citizen in tow. The screen buzzes in and out as the feed tries to stay connected. Snippets of the diver was following Suen-Magir through the city ignoring most of the other citizens that were moving away. 

Other snippets were of the diver working with the animals without problem. They didn't seem to be a threat to the ocean, it changed when a spark flew out and electrocuted the fish around them. The diver was left in front of the city where they had entered from and sees Suen-Magir's strength give out. 

They approach the pair and the diver gently puts one hand on the citizen before putting the other one on their own chest before a blue light overtakes the screen. 

The glare forces people to avert their eyes and when everyone can look back the crowd sees another diver removing the life force from Suen-Magir. Ninazu could be seen floating in the back exposed and trapped beneath the rubble of an archway reaching out for their husband. A torrent of bubbles escaping their mouth as they try to call out, the other diver moves towards Ninazu who does nothing to protest their advance. They still had their hand outstretched in their final moments. 

The crowd remains silent and as motionless as the diver. The screen tinges blue as they move closer to the body of Suen-Magir the blue light returns and everyone gasps as Suen-Magir opens their eyes for a moment before the other diver stops them both. A hand shoots at the neck of the diver with another hand on Suen-Magir's chest. 

Everyone looks at the diver waiting to find the next segment of the feed but it remain frozen on the face of Suen-Magir stuck in a moment of awe and peace. Those closest try to change the feed to see something else, anything else. It wasn't working the feed was over the blue light fades from the screen. The screen disconnects and the room goes dark. 

Everyone waits in suspense no one moves, the crowd jumps when the screen reappears in a sublime light. The glow was subtle then, it pulses and their journey through the ocean appears, all the lonely years rebuilding the city. All the time spent diving trying to recreate the world as it once was the dark moments replacing themselves, to destroying the mothership. Everyone watches as they see glimpse of the shark waiting for the diver to be punished. It never comes. 

Shouts of hearsay spring up when they see the shark sacrifice themselves to keep the diver safe and then it turned to silence as the feed switches between that and their own rebirth in place of the stars. 

People could not stand to watch any longer left as the divers feed showed them following the shark after they fell. People could not wrap their mind around what their shark saw in this machine and would not want to see something like that. 

The feed falters for a second when the great white appears on the screen and observes the crowd. It does more than observe the diver everyone feels the presence of that who they worshiped. 

Shouts of surprise erupt from the entrance to the grand court when in the waterways the shark was spotted. Ninazu and Suen-Magir both know there is little point in trying to control the crowd but they still try to hold some semblance of order. 

Suen-Magir holds onto Ninazu when the great white appears in the arena jumping over the small walkway that separated it from the ocean. A moment of silence is held where no one in the crowd believes their eyes, it starts subtly but mostly everyone sinks to their knees in a form of worship all giving their thanks and praise for the shark seeing their new people and rebirth. 

The few who were watching kept quiet as the shark approached the divers pedestal. The scientists back away when they see the shark a few inches away from themselves they could feel a warning from the shark and tried not to be in the way. Suen-Magir goes up to the edge of the railing with the shark beneath them and jumps into the water. 

The spell of silence and worshiping whispers were broken as Suen-Magir breaks the surface of the water and frantically swims to the shark who is circling the diver. 

"What are you doing!" Ninazu shouts caught spellbound at the balcony above looking at what was unfolding. 

Suen-Magir was not going to be stopped by the few scientists who were trying to grab and stop them. They break out of their grips and keep swimming to the pedestal going to the divers side. People knew that Ninazu was the more traditional of the two leaders but not as connected as his husband. They had to trust Suen-Magir at this moment. 

The shark circles again brushing against Suen-Magir's leg that was hanging over the side. He takes that as a sign and goes with his gut feeling he deactivates the screen and removes the cord almost falling back into the water when he sees a trickle of blood leave the wound. Frozen in horror it takes a moment for Suen-Magic to process everything and he starts to tear at the suit of the diver removing it revealing a mixture of skin and machinery. 

Whispers spread to every part of the crowd and it was too much for Ninazu to see. He jumps into the water and would deal with this himself, he almost pauses at the shark but presses forwards. Ninazu's presence on the pedestal was much different, there was an air of uncertainty and confusion. He repeats his question, "What are you doing?" 

When Suen-Magir doesn't respond Ninazu moves in closer and places his hand on their shoulder, "What is happening? Wait is that-?" 

Suen-Magir nods and answers the unspoken question, "Blood. Among other things." 

"How is? That thing is a machine." Ninazu whispers angrily. 

Suen-Magir shakes his head, "They are so much more. The skin is peeling to look like ours look." 

Ninazu turns away, "It can't happen we made them and then they unmade us. We saw in their memory banks that the rest of them were destroyed. We are free of them and you want to say that the one we found that killed you is becoming a person. A person like us!" 

The last thought was all the crowd heard. A chorus of shouts erupt from everywhere echoing through the city, they were only quelled when the shark jumped from the water announcing its presence again and then aggressively swimming around the premier of the court. Suen-Magir stands up and puts the diver over their shoulder he shouts to the crowd, "They are of what we saw. No longer are they the machine we saw, the great white has come to their aid in their journey multiple times. To give warning and even to give one of their forms! Surely you can't be so blind to not see what is happening here! They will retire to my home and we, will see how they act, if I am true and they come into their own person then they will be free. Free to live as their own person, if they are in a new body but the machine holds onto them they shall be put for trial again. And I will not interject with my own memories to the final decision." 

\------------------------------------------

The diver wakes up in one of the homes they reconstructed and sees that it was already furnished personally, with two different outlooks on what was needed. The room was fully locked down, the windows were shut and the door looked heavier than the one that they put in, but everything else in the room had a tone for healing and relaxation mixed in. There were new murals on the walls, the start of new murals it seems. It was their journey there. They start to move closer to the wall 

They hear a noise at the entrance of the room panicking they run back to the medical bed and close their eyes shut again and pretend to be asleep, their ploy only works for a few moments until they feel a hand place itself on their forehead and they open their eyes despite everything. 

"I thought you were not going to return to us." 

The diver nods they instinctively flinch when the hand that was on their head sinks down to their face and carefully trace the crack on their face plate. They realize that this is the one who helped them earlier they move their hand and touch Suen-Magir on the arm. 

"Can you speak yet?" 

The divers expression changes they see the difference of their own hand on their caretakers arm. There was the mechanical skeleton but the skin around the metal was different from the leathery suits they were used to. It was fleshy. They swallow and then sit up in a panic. 

They swallowed. They had swallowed saliva with a mouth. 

"Careful we don't want you to pass out on us again. Or blow a circuit, don't know which one applies more at the moment." Suen-Magir says using their own hands to brace the diver who was examining their own body. They watch the diver pick at the broken glass and finds a face under the glass.

The diver was touching the parts of their face and looking over their body grabbing Suen-Magir's hand and comparing it to their own. That elicits a laugh from them, "Yes you are growing skin. You look more and more like us everyday." 

The diver puts their hand in their mouth and tries to imitate the motion of the mouth forcing it to move with their fingers then pulling their tongue forwards, "Usssss."

"Yes like us." Suen-Magir agrees. They are very patient with the diver who is still examining themselves and moving their mouth around to see its limits looking at their lips and face to see if they could be talking more. 

“You do have a capacity to learn. You already know the language because you understand me correct?” 

The diver nods to their comment and tentatively reaches out to Suen-Magir they nod and accept the touch. It was going to be a long and dangerous road until they could be their own character but in the end it would be worth it. 

Suen-Magir had to leave the diver for long periods at a time but would return to check on them three or four times a day depending on what was happening. He was teaching him how to control his own body and helping when the diver began to develop a nervous system keeping them bedridden from the pain.

The diver could have moments where they could think but their entire body was becoming used to being that a body. Every movement was for the first time and the most intense that they had felt. They were starting to move and gain control of themselves after forty eight hours, they were put to the test when the door opens and they see Suen-Magir enter with dinner but looking exhausted. 

They smile at each other and the diver speaks up, “How are you?” 

“Oh it’s speaking now? You care more about that thing then you do your people!” Suen-Magir winces hearing Ninazu yell at them before they close the door. 

“I am trying my best and it is all that we can do.” 

“Is he angry about me?” they ask.

“Ninazu and many others are upset about you. Ninazu is angry at having you here because someone broke in a few hours ago and attacked hoping to kill you.” Suen-Magir explains, “They do not like that a- once machine is now becoming something like themselves and it is bringing a divide in our people. I know it is not safe for you to leave this room yet and I know that keeping you here will do nothing but raise suspicion for everyone who will see you on the trial in a few weeks.” 

The diver nods, “I can leave if you want. What I wanted has already happened.” 

There was a pause in the room before Suen-Magir places the food on the bedside table, “What has happened?” 

“You are all back. I did not want to be alone. But I can go on my own. See you all take back your homes.” The diver wanted to say so much more on it but were held back by their command of the language. The snap their fingers together and look around for a piece of paper and pen and write out their explanation. Handing it to Suen-Magir for them to read.

_All I wanted was to see your. No our people return, I was selfish and did not want to be alone. You all saw me return but my first journey through the ocean was not filled with wanderlust of the world around me, or even curiosity of what was happening. I was without purpose and without care. I saw the world and tried to see everything for factual reasons. I wanted to see the limits of the body I was given and not much more. When the great white gave their life for me things changed and I knew that there was more around me. I came to the city but felt a pull in another direction and followed it. There I saw the iris, and became part of it. I destroyed what I was supposed to be and restored what I was trying to destroy. I am a swimming paradox it seems. I brought you all back because I saw a chance in the void where you all were why pushing the body I inhabited to its limits over and over again not understanding the corals to return the world to what it was before. I can feel everything that I have done now and I don't want to go but I will if I am causing harm to you or the ones you care about. It will please many of you, but be a peaceful solution that you are looking for. There will be no harm that will come to me and I will not be bothering the people. Whatever I am will be a bad memory for the people._

Suen-Magir nods when they read they read the note, “You really think it would be best for you to just leave?” 

They see the diver nod and Suen-Magir shakes their head in response, “You know nothing of what is happening to your body apart from you are having flesh grow over your mechanical base. We don't know what will happen to you if you leave. I won't know and I don't want to see anything happen to you.”

The diver pleads with them, “You shouldn't be hurt over me.” 

“I won't, and you will not either. There is so much we can learn from each other-” 

The diver cuts off Suen-Magir with an upraised hand, “I will go after the trial. I will not bring hurt to your people.” 

Suen-Magir was understanding their loss of patience, anyone would feel that way so he had to come and accept their decision as well and stop being so selfish as well, “If this is what you truly want then it will be so. It doesn't mean that I will stop fighting to make the people accept you as one of our own.” 

The diver nods solemnly, “I'm glad that we came to an understanding.” 

\------------------------------------------

“The crowd was restless, are you pleased with everything?” Ninazu asks quietly. 

Suen-Magir lets out a sigh, “You will see what a week has done for them. You will also thank them for their decision.” 

“I highly doubt that.” Then Ninazu addresses the crowd, “Welcome again everyone. This time we will finally decide on what to do with the diver who came back with us. We know and I acknowledge who attacked during their stay at my home, they will be judged after.” 

The diver steadies their breath and then walks into the grand hall again, the guards kept their distance but could see how afraid the diver really was. They had no sympathy for it they were glad they they could be afraid of them as well. They were right behind them as they follow them in keeping a tight circle behind them, “Keep moving forwards.” 

The diver apologizes, “I am sorry.” 

Another guard join into the conservation, “Don't be sorry just keep going forwards and let us do our job.” 

The diver is brought to the center and left there they were about to address the city again when Ninazu speaks up, “You are here today after the long debate of what to do with you. You have been given sanctum in my own home and brought a great discord on the people with your presence. The great white might have shown itself to you and arrived when you were in need. We will be taking this into consideration when we judge you this time. You may now have time to speak before we go back to judging you.”

Ninazu was about to give a pause out of respects and was slack jawed when the Diver speaks up. They did not care to listen to Suen-Magir when they said that they were becoming closer and closer to being one of them. 

“I am sorry for the troubles I caused. I will accept any punishment but all I want to say is thank you for coming back. It was lonely over the centuries but the ocean was cleaned from what... my kind did. I can leave the people to your own lives all I wanted has come true.” 

The crowd regards the diver in a new light but their opinions haven't changed. They still wanted them gone, one speech would not change every opinion and deed that was committed. The old wounds still needed time to heal and the people would have to learn to compromise. 

“We do not want to aged the great white by bringing harm to you so we will have to change our plans. It is not much of a punishment since you want this as well but you are to leave the city and not go to any of the shrines of the people. You may interact with those who engage you first.” Ninazu announces. 

The exile is generally accepted with the conditions and then they will be free. Those who were opposed to seeing the diver harmed were cheering and those who still wanted a brutal justice were more subdue in their jeers, they did not want to face what would be apparent growing backlash. Everyone watches as the diver nods to the end of the trial and start to walk away from the great hall. They walk the diver to the edge of the city, Ninazu and Suen-Magir following closely with much of the city behind them. Suen-Magir breaks past the guards and hugs the diver, “You may have never gotten a name with us but your name will not ever be forgotten. We will meet again once the city has calmed we will meet again.” 

The diver returns the hug and whispers back to them, “I came here with nothing and I leave with everything. I should be thanking you all. And I can agree this is only our first contact.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow 9K words for a silent game. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day. If you have any questions please ask away I have a lot of feelings about my diver and the ocean.


End file.
